familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Robert Lyle, 2nd Lord Lyle (-aft1495)
The peerage of Scotland: containing an historical and genealogical account of the nobility of that kingdom, ... collected from the public records, and ancient chartularies of this nation, ... Illustrated with copper-plates. By Robert Douglas, Esq;. Douglas, Robert, Sir, 1694-1770. LYLE Lord LYLE. X. ROBERT, second lord Lyle, a man of great abilities, worth and honour, a firm and steady friend of king James III. and one of the lords of his privy council. He got charters under the great seal, (Ro∣berto domino Lyle) of the lands of Little and Meikle-Dowald,* Duchalhill, the lands of Bord∣land, Ketness, and many others, inter 1472 et 1490. He was one of the ambassadors extraordi∣nary to the court of England,* in March 1472, and concluded a truce with that nation, to last till July 1473. This lord was most unjustly suspected of keeping a correspondence with James earl of Douglas, and others the king's enemies in England. He was accused, and tried in par∣liament by an aslize of the following noble persons, viz. the earls of Athole and Morton, the lords Glammis, Erskine, Oliphant, Cath∣cart, Gray, Borthwick, Stobhall, Drumlanrig, and Maxwell, sir William Borthwick, Alexan∣der master of Crawfurd, Silvester Rattray do∣minus de eodem, sir Robert Abercrombie, and sir David Moubray. He was honourably acquitted, and declared innocent by the assize,* and was assoilzied in pleno parliamento, the king being present, an∣no 1481. He was immediately afterwards in as great favour with the king as ever,* and being a man of great knowledge in the management of state affairs, he was four times employed Page 434 to treat with the English, in the years 1484 and 1485, and conducted himself in all his ne∣gotiations with great prudence and dexterity. He was again sent to England in 1488, to treat of a final peace. In his absence the king was murdered near Bannockburn or Stir∣ling, in June that same year. Lord Lyle was immediately named one of the lords of the privy council to king James IV.* by act of parliament, and was also con∣stituted justice-general besouth the river Forth.* Notwithstanding all these preferments, he joined the master of Lennox, and others, who took up arms to revenge the king's death; but they were defeated by the lord Drummond, and the lord Lyle was forseited. Upon the general act of indemnity, anno 1491,* he was rehabilitate and restored to the justiciary; which office he executed with great fidelity for several years thereafter. He married, 1st, a daughter of John, son and heir apparent of George lord Seton, by whom he had no issue. He married, 2dly, lady Elizabeth Douglas, daughter of Archibald fifth earl of Angus,* by whom he had four sons, and three daughters. 1. Robert, his heir. 2. George Lyle of Langlybank. 3. Nichol. 4. John. 1st daughter, Margaret, married to James Stewart of Blackhall. 2. Mariot, married to Peter Houstoun of that ilk. 3. Agnes, married to John Maxwell of Stainly. He married, 3dly, Margaret Houstoun, by whom he had no issue. He made an entail of his estate, first, to Robert his eldest son, and the heirs-male of his body; which failing, to George, then to Nichol,* then to John, his second, third and fourth sons; then to John Stewart of Ard∣gowan; then to Peter Houstoun's heirs-male by his daughter Mariot, &c. they carrying the name and arms of Lyle, &c. This is con∣firmed by a charter under the great seal, dated 6th May 1495. He got another charter, under the great seal, of the lands of Salsarshill, &c. anno 1499; and,* dying soon thereafter, was succeeded by his eldest son, Category:Lyle (surname)